The Best of Eric
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Eric Cartman tiene muchos momentos que valen la pena, y he aquí una prueba de ello. Clasificado M por lenguaje, situaciones extremas y otros detalles que poco o nada importan. Capítulo relatado por Kenny McCormick.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best of Eric**

_**Sumario**_: ¡Hola! **ANTES **de que digan otra cosa, esto es un conjunto de drabbles/oneshot's acerca de lo que yo considero son los mejores momentos de Eric Cartman, espero que los disfruten.

**Advertencia**: _South Park, sus personajes, referencias televisivas, celebridades reales vivas o muertas, eventos del conocimiento público o privado, no son de mi pertenencia. Se hace para ganar 100000000 de dinero simbólico del internet (traducción: sus reviews, sus comentarios, críticas, etc, o sea, cualquier cosa que deje ganancia excepto dinero, aqui no se lucra a menos que nos la juguemos) o sea, no se hace con fines de lucro. Cualquier parecido con la vida real o algo similar ya hecho es mera coincidencia o hay una conspiración secreta del gobierno para que compremos leche._

**TBoE, Capítulo uno: Jardinería**.

Le había comprado un pequeño tulipan, pero cuando llegó el momento de entregárselo, todo el valor que había reunido se le escapó de las manos, y sencillamente no se lo entregó. ¿Cómo, si le había ganado la vergüenza?

Regresó con la resignación en su espalda y el tulipan en sus manos hasta su casa, y para que el dinero que gastó no se perdiera, lo plantó en el jardín y dijo a los demás que su mamá lo había mandado a comprarlo. Claro, le pidió a ella que corroborada esa pequeña mentira, pero nunca explicó el motivo.

El intento número dos lo realizó con un ramo de flores, pero al igual que la primera vez, le faltaron los pantalones para entregarlo.

-¡Carajo!

Pese a su frustración, no se deshizo de las flores, con cada intento -no hace falta mencionar que fueron fallidos- fue llenando el jardín de su casa con una gran variedad, al punto de que muchos de los viajeros que paraban por el pueblo en sus travesías, no podían dejar de visitar la casa de los Cartman, y no solo por la reputación de la mamá.

Él, personalmente, se encargaba del jardín: limpiaba de plaga, cortaba la maleza, regaba el patio con generosidad, podaba los excesos; sus hábitos habían cambiado a tal punto, que era obvio para sus amigos que pasaba mucho tiempo en el jardín y algo planeaba, por lo que sus amigos fueron hasta su casa, encontrándolo precisamente en el jardín, mientras sacaba algunas flores de sus respectivas macetas para plantarlas en el sitio que había limpiado para ello.

-¡Hey! ¡Culo gordo! -Cuando Kyle obtuvo la atención de Cartman, disparó.- ¿Desde cuando te nació el amor a la jardinería? ¿Vas a hacer una súper fiesta de té con todos los detalles de las fiestas de princesas?

Stan, Kenny y por supuesto Kyle echaron a reír, pero antes de que alguien agregara alguna otra cosa, Cartman se levantó, sacudió un poco de tierra de sus pantalones y le contestó a su amigo.

-Hago esto para que tú, Stan y Kenny se hagan coronitas y pulseras de flores, se pongan vaporosos vestidos blancos y sandalias lilas, y se pongan a brincar alrededor de un árbol como ñoños, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras la gente que pasa les grita: ¡MARICAS!

-¡Vete al carajo, gordo de mierda! -Le gritó sumamente ofendido Kyle, y él, Stan y Kenny se marcharon, totalmente arrepentidos de haberse preocupado por el gordo.

Tan pronto desaparecieron de su vista, Cartman se arrojó al piso entre risas, y se secó las lágrimas de contento que se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué idiotas!

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora**: _XD perdón, pero creo que Cartman se ve lindo trabajando en el jardín. Próximo capítulo sin la más mínima relación con este: ¡La Gran Competencia de los Pasteles! (Favor de no confundir con el crossover de RutLance-CrystalFairy: ¡La Gran Competencia de los Pasteles! por que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro, excepto por los pasteles.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Of Eric!**

Favor de no confundir con el fic de del mismo nombre escrito por RutLance, ni con _La Gran Paliza De Los Políticos Ineptos_, hay un abismo de diferencia entre ellos. Nada de esto me pertenece, solo lo hago para ejercer la cultura de la risa.

_**¡La Gran Competencia De Los Pasteles!**_

-¡Ah! Nada como una feria local. Ignorando a las viejas ridículas y apestosas como la mamá de Kyle, o a las perras psicóticas como la mamá de Kyle, y qué decir de esos artículos caseros de mierda como los que hace la mamá de Kyle, es un séptimo cielo.

-¡Carajo Cartman, deja de insultar a mi mamá!

Stan, Kyle y Cartman caminaban por los puestos atendidos por vecinos del pueblo, sin notar que su amigo Kenny llevaba un par de horas desaparecido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Stan? -Le preguntó el pelirrojo al notar lo desanimado que se hallaba su amigo.

-Mi papá se inscribió para los concursos de beber cerveza y comer pastel, ha hablado toda la semana sobre lo que hará con los premios, un pastel de edición limitada y una dotación para un mes de cerveza, que seguro se tomará en un día. -El joven Marsh se apretaba el puente de la nariz, como si hacerlo le fuera a evitar la inminente humillación a la que se vería sometido en un par de horas, como la que vivió en el año pasado, cuando Randy bebió tanto que terminó vomitando en el pavo que la señora Tucker apenas iba a rellenar.

-Creí que para participar en el concurso de beber cerveza se necesitaba el permiso de las esposas. -Kyle jaló a su amigo para evitar que chocara con un poste.- ¿Cómo le hizo?

A grandes rasgos, Stan le explicó la odisea que emprendió su papá para conseguir la firma de Sharon, provocando que la cara del joven judío se torciera más de un par de veces.

-Pues ve preparándote para verlo llorar como una mariquita, por que yo ganaré la competencia de comer pasteles. -Cartman lucía bastante seguro de sí mismo, mientras mostraba su ticket de participante.- Además, el premio que entregarán al ganador de la Gran Competencia de los Pasteles será El Rey, una obra de arte de la repostería con forma de la pieza de ajedrez bañada en chocolate blanco. He entrenado una semana matándome de hambre para ganar.

Llegando a la sección decorada especialmente para recibir a la maestra repostera, así como a los participantes de los concursos.

-¡Carajo! -Stan cubrió su rostro con su gorro al ver a Randy "calentando" para el concurso.- Chicos, mejor vámonos. Suerte Cartman.

Se disponían a irse, cuando notaron que entre la multitud que se acomodaba en las mesas del concurso, justo al frente de su relleno amigo, se acomodaba Kenny, mientras liberaba su rostro de la capucha naranja y se limpiaba la saliva que escurría de su boca.

-¿Kenny? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? -Cartman miró fijamente a Kenny, quien sacara un tenedor de plástico de entre su ropa para estar listo.- Tú eres pobre, vete a tu casa.

-Jódete gordo. Llevo un mes preparándome para este momento.

Cartman sintió un escalofrío de amenaza. Sabía a Kenny capaz de comerse la basura más putrefacta que ojos humanos hayan logrado concebir posible, y comer pastel ciertamente no representaría un gran problema, sino uno mayúsculo. Dentro de su mente volcó su objetivo de disfrutar el evento a tragar sin detenerse a saborear, o se llenaría de inmediato.

Tan pronto dio inicio el evento, los participantes engulleron sin piedad los postres. Unos se rendían al terminar más que satisfechos, otros sucumbían al estrés post-abuso de azúcar, y la gran mayoría terminaba vomitando, como Randy, quien no pudo soportar más el consumo tanto de cerveza como de pastel, y terminó vomitando sobre la escultura de arte moderno que los Testaburguer acabaran de realizar como competencia familiar.

-¡Es increíble! -El host del evento, Chris, reportaba en vivo el evento.- Tom, esta competencia ha alcanzado una cumbre más lejana de lo que la mente humana haya podido imaginar. Tenemos a los últimos dos participantes que no han dado su brazo a torcer. ¿Quién ganará la gran competencia de los pasteles? Lo sabremos con el pastel del desempate.

-¡Tráiganlo! -Ordenó la repostera y juez de ese evento.

Los encargados sacaron del refrigerador especial el último pastel, pero no se trataba de cualquiera. Era el _Chocolate Rombus Fantasy_, el primer pastel que Cartman admiró por su diseño y que noche con noche ansiaba degustar. El pastel, que él consideraba el más perfecto del mundo no solo por su simetría sin par, sino por la combinación de chocolate blanco sobre el más fino pan de ángel, relleno de crema de avellana y cubierto por una salsa espesa de brillantes frutos rojos, que se distribuía con una exactitud tal que no parecía hecho por manos ni de humanos ni de máquinas.

Se incorporó un poco para admirar la enorme y precisa rebanada que le dieron para terminar con el empate, pero el movimiento le provocó una sensación de náusea dada la enorme cantidad de pastel que había comido previamente, y comprendiendo que su organismo no daba para más, dejó caer el tenedor de postre mientras se derrumbaba en su asiento, en tanto Kenny devoraba como si nada su porción.

-¡El ganador es Kenny McCormick! -Anunció así el host tras ver que el rubio terminó su pedacito, y Cartman ocultó su rostro entre sus manos como gesto de derrota y gimoteaba como el niño que era.

El rubio se inclinó hasta donde estaba el pastel no consumido de Cartman, y con un dedo arrebató del mismo una cereza rodeada por una considerable cantidad de betún, que engulló frente al gordito, quien se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No obstante, su celebración duró muy poco, ya que tras ingerir la cereza, un estruendo surgió de lo profundo de sus entrañas, y entre un grito que no se comprendió, Kenny explotó en pedazos regando sangre, entrañas y betún por todas partes.

-Cielos, nuestro campeón comelón acaba de morir... ¡Así que el título de campeón de La Gran Competencia De Los Pasteles de este año es para Eric! -El host tomó el bracito del confundido niño y todos los del pueblo le aplaudieron frenéticamente.

-¡Sí! -Celebró el gordito recuperando sus ánimos.- ¡Qué bien!

**Fin** de esta aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Of Eric**

¡Hola! Este es un capítulo que va especialmente dedicado a **Ambiefox**, también conocida como **Soul Flash**, esperando que sea de su agrado y de que pase un estupendo cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades!

South Park, etc., etc., son propiedad de Matt y Trey, "Los Rabíes del Ritmo", o como se les ha llamado en diversos doblajes "Rappin' Rabbis" originalmente en inglés, son propiedad de Los Simpson, que son propiedad de Matt Groening y otros accionistas, yo solo me divierto mostrando a Eric de una forma... divertida. Se hace sin fines de lucro u ofensa, solamente para divertir (y las sonrisas son gratis) No tengo nada contra los judíos, pero cuando se trata de molestar a Kyle, solo es cuestión de buscar las bromas adecuadas.

Aclaro que, cuando se trata de cantar -y les consta- Eric Cartman suele dar rienda suelta a su creatividad, y esta no es la excepción.

_**The Best Of Eric, capítulo tres: ¡No te lo comas, Kyle!**_

Había obtenido el trabajo de sus sueños. Quizá no ganaba un sueldo estratosférico, pero le permitía canalizar sus energías en algo que le resultaba gratificante, y le pagaban por ello.

Eric Cartman era demoledor, y se dirigía justo ahora a una de las casitas ubicadas en el pueblo, específicamente hablando, a la casa de la familia Broflovsky.

Tomó un poco de aire, que exhaló lentamente, como si lo que fuera a realizar le fuese a tomar cada gramo de su fuerza, e introduciendo un disco del grupo "Los Rabíes del Ritmo", comenzó a demoler las paredes en lo que canturreaba las canciones.

**_-"¡Si eres judío, no comas el puerco, si eres judío, no toques el puerco! ¡No comas cerdo por que nunca serás cuerdo! ¡No te lo comas, Kyle!"_**

Kyle Broflovsky, que venía regresando tras ver una película con sus amigos Stan y Kenny, se quedó helado al ver la enorme demoledora destrozando su casa, y su shock se convirtió en ira asesina al ver al implicado en el caso cantando muy alegremente.

-¿Cartman? -Kyle se acercó lo más que pudo al castaño, deteniéndose por los pedazos de escombros y cosas que le pertenecieran a sus padres y al baño cayendo a escasos centímetros de él.- ¡Baja de ahí, pedazo de mierda! ¿Por qué carajos estás destrozando mi casa, hijo de puta?

Eric, al ver a Kyle -mejor dicho, oírlo-, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, detuvo la máquina y apagó el radio, al tiempo que se volteaba en su asiento con un peluche de cochinito con barba, bucles, lentes y un gorrito, emulando al cliché de los judíos.

-¡Hola Kyle! -Le arroja el peluche, que el pelirrojo atrapó.- ¿Qué te parece? Escuché que tu familia planeaba remodelar la casa, y vine a darles una mano, gratis. Puedes quedarte con el peluche, yo tengo otros dos.

Kyle apretó al pobre peluche de cochinito en sus manos, mientras sus dientes se limaban por el coraje acumulado.

-¡No tenías por qué hacer ni un carajo! ¡Es mi casa, maldita sea!

-Bien, bien. -Cartman encendió de nuevo la máquina y retrocedió para salir del patio de los Broflovsky.- De cualquier manera, ya terminé aquí. Debo ir a la sinagoga, por que "alguien" pagó para que derribara una pared, y el tiempo apremia.

El judío se estremeció por la sorpresa y la ira, y saltando a la maquina, trataba, inútilmente, de detener al gordo, que volvió a encender el CD.

-¡Carajo Cartman!

**FIN**

En el próximo episodio de** The Best Of Eric...**

_-¿Por qué están tus pantalones a media calle, culón?_

_-Solo cierra tu puta boca y ayúdame a bajarlos. Ya me las pagará esa rata judía cuando la vea._


	4. Chapter 4

**The best of Eric.**

**_Los dichosos pantalones._**

_Antes de que avienten piedras por que no entienden lo que pasa, la cosa es simple. Soy Kenny McCormick, y les contaré acerca del gordo y la vez que intentó mantener una relación sentimental de pareja con su amigo/enemigo Kyle Broflovsky durante la secundaria._

_Cuando empezaron, Kyle no hacía sino sospechar del gordo, quien se gastó dos mesadas comprándole pequeños regalitos como muestra de su sincero interés en él. ¿Adivinen quién tenía que asesorarlo?_

-¿Qué dices, Kenny? ¿La rosa o el pajarillo?

_Mi respuesta era hacer la seña de meterme el dedo en la boca para vomitar, y el gordo echó al carrito ambas baratijas._

-Eres un jodido imbécil, Kenny.

_Y de eso han sido cerca de 3 semanas, más de lo que yo duro soñando con las chicas del calendario BoyToy, pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino del gordo y su mundo color rosita._

_Un día, Cartman no le compró nada a Kyle. Lo supe por dos razones, una, no me estuvo jodiendo para que lo asesorada, y dos, Kyle fue a quejarse conmigo, acompañado de su perra, o sea, Stan._

-¿Ahora qué está haciendo el gordo de mierda?

_Siempre me he preguntado el por qué soy amigo de este par de pendejos, pero de inmediato recuerdo que son los únicos pendejos con los que podemos juntarnos, más al ser el resto de los chicos un montón de mojones recién cagados que solo se quejan cuando no les va bien._

-Ni idea, creí que como eras su princesa te contaba todas las noches sus fantasías más maravillosas.

-Por eso te lo estoy preguntando, Kenny. -_Dios mío, ¿que no piensa irse?_- Se la pasa contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, si hasta parece que el novio del culón eres tú y no yo.

_En momentos así el gordo se aparece y me libra de estas situaciones que le incumben a él, y en efecto estaba en camino. Me quitó a Kyle de encima, quien no se explicó por qué ahora el gordo lo trataba como si no existiera, y me jaloneó de mi chaqueta café, diciéndome que necesitaba de toda mi ayuda._

-Necesito de toda tu ayuda, Kenny. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

_De no ser por que el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado, mismo que activó el sentido del deber de Kyle, hubiera estelarizado un muy mal drama de celos psicóticos, pero afortunadamente no pasó._

_Salimos de la escuela sin que a nadie le importara que nos saltáramos las clases, en parte fue bueno por que me dio flojera hacer la tarea y si seguía escuchando poesía inglesa del siglo XVIII iba a vomitar hasta que se me reventaran las bolas; el gordo tenía planes, me necesitaba, y todo se reducía a una cosa._

-¿Ahora que le vas a comprar a Kyle? Otro poco y me madrea en el pasillo.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a comprarle algo al judío de mierda? -_Sacó de su abrigo un folleto de una tienda de ropa, y entonces lo entendí._- Debo tenerlos, Kenny. Si no salgo hoy con ellos en manos, moriré.

_Después de escucharlo decir toda clase de mierda por todo el camino, llegamos a la dichosa tienda, en donde estaban liquidando los dichosos pantalones._

-¿En serio te vas a comprar esas madres? -_Le pregunté aún incrédulo. ¡Por todos los cielos, eran los pantalones más gachos que haya visto en toda mi vida! Solo un retrasado, o un cantante poquitero con muy mal gusto usaría uno de esos pantalones color verde brillante con líneas color rojo metálico, y es lo último que me imaginé que Cartman llegaría a comprar en su vida._- Piénsalo, te confundirán con un hippie, y si bien te va, te va a morder un burro.

-Cállate Kenny. Ayúdame a encontrar uno de mi talla.

_Aunque lo creí imposible, no faltaron los retrasados e imbéciles que entraban y compraban de perdido un par de esos estúpidos pantalones, comentando lo geniales que se verían con ellos puestos, y el gordo por fin encontró un pantalón para probarse._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Con una fregada! ¡Carajo!

_Sus gritos, aparte de darme risa, me dieron a entender que no le quedaban, y saliendo en bóxers, se dirigió al encargado de la caja._

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? -_Aunque se alejaron, pude escuchar perfectamente todo lo que estaba diciéndole el gordo, y aunque no fuera así, la cara del pobre vendedor y la prisa para quitarle los pantalones al maniquí de exhibición para dárselos al gordo liberaron todas mis dudas._

-¿Acaso no son geniales, Kenny? -_El gordo salió vistiendo esos pantalones, que a duras penas le cerraban, y estaba contando los segundos antes de que se reventara el botón y los pantalones valieran mierda._- Son míos, son todos míos.

-Felicidades. Avísame si tienes un aborto. -_Le dije totalmente dispuesto a irme, pero el bastardo me detuvo._- ¿Ahora qué, culo gordo?

-Necesito que me consigas algo.

_Esa tarde, llevé los malditos pantalones a casa de Kyle, ya que el gordo quería ponérselos en su presencia, y debí adivinar que la princesa iría directo a mí para arrebatarme lo que traía en manos para descubrir los "malignos planes" del gordo._

-¡Hijo de puta! -_Gritó Kyle tras sacar los pantalones de la bolsa._- ¡Maldito mojón de mierda! -_Empezó a destruir todos los pequeños regalitos que Cartman le comprara, y no conforme apuñaló las fotos donde estuviera el gordo con un desarmador._- ¡Desalmado cabrón insensible!

-Yo también dije lo mismo al ver los pantalones, pero no hice tanto drama. -_Arrojé la bolsa vacía al piso y me dispuse a irme, pero Kyle me agarró del brazo._

-¿Quien es la perra? -_Empezó a zarandearme como si le excitara verme sufrir con su psicosis._- ¿Quién es la puta con la que me engaña ese hijo de perra?

-Kyle, no es lo que piensas.

-¡Oh! ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Kenny? -_No estúpido, pero si sigue así pensaré unas cosas muy feas._- ¿Crees que yo me puse labial rojo y le besé las nalgas al gordo para dejar una marca dentro de estos estúpidos pantalones que solo una idiota retrasada pudo haberle comprado?

_La perra, digo, Stan, trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Kyle, pero éste no quería escuchar razones, y estaba dispuesto a lastimar al gordo de una manera que él jamás le perdonaría._

_Cuando el gordo regresó me dio tanta lástima verlo tararear una alegre y anticuada cancioncita de amor, y realmente no pude imaginar lo que pasaría cuando descubriera que sus pantalones..._

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO...? -_Haciendo acopio de todas sus energías de reserva, el gordo llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba yo, y también me zarandeó._- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN MIS JODIDOS PANTALONES EN EL CABLE DE LUZ? -_Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y su rostro cambió de asustado a encabronado._- Fue Kyle, ¿verdad? -_Asentí y me soltó de inmediato._- ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Maldito cabrón, le arrancaré las bolas!

-Le quise decir que marcaste tus pantalones por dentro para asegurarte de que nadie los tomaría, pero me gritó un montón de mierda y Stan me sacó de su casa, luego, colgaron tus pantalones alegando un montón de chingaderas sobre lo infiel que eres y el mal amigo que soy.

_Pero el gordo no me escuchaba, se puso a lanzarles piedras a las palomas que eligieron pararse justamente arriba de sus pantalones para cagarse, así que le ahorré un infarto por el esfuerzo y fui por unas escaleras._

-Me las pagará ese hijo de perra. -_Cartman limpiaba lo mejor que podía sus dichosos pantalones, pero los pobres quedaron marcados por la mierda de las palomas._- De haber sabido...

-¿Te hubieras aguantado las ganas de joder con alguien más? -_Kyle salió a nuestro encuentro cerrando la llave del agua y cruzó los brazos, su caniche, es decir, Stan, se paró detrás de él, y juro que solo le faltó tener puesto un collar y sacar la lengua para parecer un auténtico perro._- Que eso te enseñe a no querer hacerme fregaderas, por que si me buscas, me encuentras.

-¡Pendejo! -_Cartman le arrojó la bolsa que traía consigo y agarró dramáticamente sus pantalones dañados._- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? ¡Lo único que hice fue comprarme unos jodidos pantalones y besarlos!

_La pausa que hubo fue totalmente incómoda. Solo un pendejo con retraso mental besaría sus propios pantalones, pero... ¿Por qué me sorprendo? Kyle, tan pronto recuperó el movimiento y refrescó su ira, se asomó al interior de la bolsa y sacó su contenido, eran unos pantalones como los que compró el gordo, solo que estos sin labial ni mierda de paloma._

-¿Los compraste...? ¿Para mí? -_Por todos los cielos, Kyle limpió las lágrimas de amor y vergüenza que salieron de sus ojos, ahora sí va a poder salir en una telenovela mexicana marica._- Lo siento... Todo pasó tan rápido...

_Cartman también respiró hondo, dobló sus pantalones y miró fijamente a Kyle._

-¿Por qué no te los pruebas? Son muy cómodos una vez que los traes puestos.

_Kyle se puso a reír como una colegiala y se metió brincando a su casa. Stan empezó a escupir disculpas sin sentido, pero Cartman le dijo que no importaba. Por fin todo volvía a ser color rosita y seguirían viviendo como si pudieran caminar en un jodido arcoíris, pero no me imaginé lo que pasaría cuando Kyle salió con esos estúpidos pantalones puestos._

-¿Cómo me veo?

_Stan se soltó a carcajadas, y yo solo me quedé expectante a lo que fuera a hacer el gordo... Mentira, también me puse a reír como estúpido, y así estuvimos pese a los pucheros de Kyle hasta que el gordo se paró detrás de la princesa y le re-estiró los calzones con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le reventó las bolas._

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

_Kyle cayó al suelo, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para brindarle alivio a sus adoloridos genitales, mientras Stan casi se le echaba encima a golpes a Cartman._

-Lo intenté Kyle... ¡Pero eres un pendejo de mierda! -_Se alejó de Stan y Kyle, y guardó sus pantalones en la bolsa que estuviera a sus pies._- Esto me dio hambre, ¿vamos por unos tacos, Kenny?

-Tú mandas, amigo. -_Me volteé una vez más para ver a nuestros amigos, y Kyle, con los ojos inyectados en la más completa ira asesina, alzó su brazo para gritarle al gordo._

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

**FIN**

-¿A poco no soy un buen narrador? -_Pregunté antes de dedicarme a comer tacos._

-Cállate Kenny.


End file.
